


Making A Life for Dick Grayson

by GabrielMacht



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Smut, also lets pretend roy has never met dick, and flexible, dick is tiny, gymnast teacher dick too, kissing and smooching, more rough, officer dick, roy being a slut, top wally, wally is different, wally is different and kinda a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielMacht/pseuds/GabrielMacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he was Nightwing trying to make his own name in the city of Gotham. Making a life for 'Dick Grayson' as well, he needed to find a casual job in the daytime to keep him feeling normal and more modern. But as soon as night hit and crime arises, he was Nightwing. Dressed in clothes dark as night, and no longer a boy in colorful attire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So.... this is something I had on my fanfiction.net account for basically years and years and I never finished it at all but luckily I have decided to continue working on it! So hello new readers of this story and old! I thank the older fans for sticking with me! Love you all!

Darkness swept over, no longer an innocent boy dressed in colorful attire. Now a man, man dressed in clothes dark as night. The transfer was meant to happen. It was the stages of growing up trading in your bright graphic clothing into mature solid colors. It was a change but a good one at that.

Growing up wasn't easy for this man. When your father figure is Batman maybe this stiffness came naturally. Maybe it was in the Bat nature. Being a cold blooded reptile, slithering around without effort or feeling yet creating feeling and effort, maybe this was who he was meant to be. This type of brutality and negligence to emotion came with the way he was raised and brought up. 

Was going on his own going to be easy? After being taken after for all these years and treated as a mere boy maybe this was good for him. Sometimes this is what we need a little push out of the nest especially for this little Robin. Being a separate man now he had his own battles to fight, his own damsels to save. Maybe Batman did nothing but get in the way of his own success could it be true?

Lonely figure stood on top of large building gazing at this city they called Gotham.

This city was not so ordinary, crime at every corner, and even when the sun shined it never shined toward Gotham. For Gotham was forever stitched in a dark black ink that bled with every pain coursing through its alleys. Intoxication ran through the veins of the upper side of Gotham where most wealthy civilians lived. Toasting French champagne sitting on Italian leather while gossiping about the Russians, it was truly a lifestyle. A lifestyle once lived on by the dark clothed boy. Growing up in the Wayne Manor, which sometimes hosted the events, he got quite accompanied to the smells and people. These people who lived a dapper life and let themselves be consumed by this life. 

Being a hero isn't what most people say it is. It isn't wearing spandex and getting the girl, it's priding yourself to be powerful. And being a role model and risking everything for others. It didn't require the need to be attractive (although it didn't hurt) or to be loud and always on the run from the villain, for being a hero was being proud to defend others and always confident and proud.

Being Robin was like being French fries to a cheese burger. Of course everyone loves French fries and they eat them, but they eat them with the burger. And without a burger fries is odd and without fries burger is odd. Batman was the obvious burger in this metaphor. Robin was always cherished but although he didn't like admitting it he was in fact – a sidekick. Now mind you, he didn't like that 'label' he wanted to be an equal to Batman but that of course what hard to do when you were a little small shaped boy dressed in green yellow and red, standing next to a tall broad caped crusader. Robin never measured up to the other male. It really bothered him but he let it go like most would do comparing themselves to the freaking Batman.

Now he was Nightwing trying to make his own name in the city of Gotham. Making a life for 'Dick Grayson' as well, he needed to find a casual job in the daytime to keep him feeling normal and more modern. But as soon as night hit and crime arises, he was Nightwing. Dressed in clothes dark as night, and no longer a boy in colorful attire, and nothing and no one else would ever intrude upon that,


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since we were younger we've learned we lose friends. You don't always have the same lunch or even same classes it just happens, though we try and keep in touch. People come and go, enjoy them for the moment. Dick knew this all too well. He loved his friends, they were always a team in his heart but for some reason they all grew apart. Every now and then they called each other just to check in and see how things were but those calls were annually. They all had different lives beyond the team and as they matured they just didn’t all click like they were used to being able to. He knew Conner was doing well due to emails that got sent around when they had time and every now and then he got a call from M’gann. 

Last he heard Artemis had dumped Wally, and Dick hated to admit it thrilled him inside. He never was one for their pairing; maybe it was the fact that Wally was his best friend or maybe something more personal.

Now Wally's love life was quite the chart to keep up with. It wasn't that he was eh - promiscuous (but let's be honest) it was more of he was always in a rush, speedsters nature right?

When Wally found someone special he just put his heart into it and it always ends up smashed broken. He falls for the wrong people in wrong timing. Artemis was actually a serious thing for him but she didn't take him seriously and that's when problems arise. Wally had a huge heart he just didn’t know how to use it to the best advantage. Artemis and he had been arguing for a week straight when they decided to end things at least that’s what he heard. 

Now Dicks love life? Hah.

Talk about a blank canvas. Dick was always too himself. Many girls crushed on him. Well way more than many. But he would always turn them down with a sad smile on his face. Girls weren’t exactly his “type”. In other words he was more into boys, it wasn’t something he found out too late into his life. More of something he realized rather early maybe at the age of 12, at least. Now since then he had some minor male experience. He’s had kisses but nothing really sparked up an interest. Dick was sure the looker. Hair that was perfectly on his sculpted face. His jawline to die for, and body to kill for. He has a petite build and it made him that much likeable. He was beauty but he certainly didn't know it and wasn’t told it enough by people who he wanted the attention of. 

He was thinking about the old team members when a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"These too Mr. Grayson?" A mover said pointing to a large box

"Yes, please" Dick responded smiling charmingly

Dick was moving in to a upper class apartment complex close to town and many job options. The building was majestic and pure, he loved it. He wanted to be in a very community friendly environment, somewhere he can meet new people. 

He climbed up the stairs and thanked the movers and paid and tipped them plentifully.

He looked into his apartment it was exquisite. A large loft with set furniture that was a very deep dark leather and tiled floors with granite kitchen countertops. 2 large bathrooms that each had enormous bathtubs and had scented candles placed there from the room cleaning service that the complex offered, 3 master bedrooms, a balcony view that offered beautiful scenery of lush green trees and flowers that blossomed, and last but not least, an indoor whirlpool Jacuzzi. This place was perfect, a little over his budget, but perfect.

He noticed a forgotten box out so he went to grab it and haul it in. Just before he went to close the door a foot stopped him. He met the said foots face. It was a tan orange haired man with the body of a Greek god. He had his hair wasn’t a red orange but a legitimate orange that fit him in a way as well as how it being styled in a spiked fashion. Dick also spotted an arrow tattoo on his arm. He was dressed in black drawstring sweats that hung off his hips and a gray tank that hugged his abdomen all too well for Dicks sanity.   
"I hear you’re new in this building, and good thing too, we needed some more attractive and younger company” The new guy said letting a small smile shine while leaning against the doorway in a way too attractive fashion. 

What is wrong with him? Do I reek sexually frustrated? Oh god he's beautiful Dick thought quietly. But he needed to make friends he didn’t need a relationship right now. 

"Yes that's correct. I actually just moved in today." Dick prompted leaning his elbow up on the frame of the door 

"Really? You’ll love this building. By the way I’m Roy."

"Dick."

"That your name, or what you want pretty boy?" He smiled laughing.

"Hah. You’re just so funny." Dick said sarcastically smiling a bit. Like he hasn’t heard that one before. Dick knew his type automatically and was instantly not interested in this Adonis. He was the boy next door type, the type that would ask to borrow sugar or rice. Then he would invite you over for a movie night and fuck you. You’d be absolutely in love and then he would forget you. Been there and definitely done that. 

"I try" he said smiling "So why don't I show you around when you're free; I mean it is a pretty large complex and it would be my absolutely honor." This guy tried way too hard to score some cock, Dick thought humorously.

"Sure I'd like that." Dick stated even though he really didn’t want to be anymore around this guy

"Good. So how about seven? Meet me in the lobby. Don't get lost" Roy smirked 

"I'll try not to. I mean it’s a scary ride down the elevator." Dick joked.

“I like you Dick. Stick around for a while" Roy added before walking back to his apartment door. 

"Maybe I will" Dick said quietly to himself and meaning it actually. This place might do well for him. He needed a change and this place might be the perfect getaway from his old life, so he began unpacking boxes and setting up his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan every chapter to be around 1k just because this is actually a huge story that i just want to be split, and yeah, Sorry if you'd like more but this is just how it'll be, I promise it'll be ok. Check out my tumblr (barrryallen) for more yj related stuff and update information


End file.
